1. Technical Field
This invention is used for indoor and outdoor advertisement, display or decoration. It is concerned about a semitransparent white plastic plate fitted in between two identical pictures to form a composite picture plate. By matching the two pictures, the composite picture plate can exhibit a clear picture with the aid of either transpiercing light or reflection light or both.
2. Background Art
Before this invention, a typical picture plate available in the market uses positive films or is double-transfer printed from pictures of printed matter to a transparent plastic plate where a clear picture can be seen through illumination from the back side by the aid of transpiercing light. Without this illumination from its back side, the picture is too dark to be seen. Also, even when the illumination in the back is on, one can see almost nothing of the picture if the front part of the plate is exposed to bright light or the area immediately facing the front part of the picture plate is bright. Therefore, the hitherto picture plate can only visibly exhibit a picture at night time or inside a fairly lighted room. For this reason, it cannot be used in the bright outdoor.
Another hitherto technique uses pictures printed on poster paper which is seen with the aid of front incident light, i.e., reflection light. This technique, however, cannot show a clear picture when transpiercing light is adapted because its color becomes thinner.
Up to now, there is not any picture plate which can be adapted to indoor or outdoor uses that is capable of exhibiting a clear picture with the aid of both transpiercing light and reflection light.
This invention solves the disadvantages of the hitherto picture plate which cannot use both transpiercing light and reflection light. By and large, this invention can be easily adapted indoor and outdoor and is capable of the dual use of artificial and/or natural light in exhibiting a clear picture, i.e., by using transpiercing light with the aid of an electrical illumination or by using reflection light with the aid of sunlight.